(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car battery post fixing structure, and more particularly to the fixing structure that is fitted atop a car battery post structure, which thereby facilitates connecting with terminals of a car electrical system.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional car battery post structure connected to an internal negative, positive plate. Electric current is released by means of a chemical change within a car battery, and electricity flows through a connection between post fixing structures and electrical system terminals of a car, thereby supplying the electric current required by the car. Majority of post structures a1 utilized by a car battery a are of a cylindrical form, and after first fixing a ferrule b on the post structure a1, the electrical system terminal of the car can then be firmly connected thereto. The fixing ferrule b is slightly oval-shaped with a gap b1, and internal diameter of the ferrule b is slightly smaller than that of the column-shaped post structure a1. Locking pieces b2, which are of same size as the post structure a1, separately protrude from each of two sides of the gap b1, and a hole b21 is defined in a center of each of the locking pieces b2. Fixing screws c are further utilized to clamp the two locking pieces b2 onto the post structure a1 of the battery a, thereby securing structural configuration thereof. The locking pieces b2 are often not securely tightened during installation or become loose when the car is moving, which not only prevents the battery a from storing electricity, moreover, sparks are produced. Because the car battery a is structured as an electric accumulator, after the battery a has undergone charging, and during subsequent charging, water in an electrolyte of the battery a is caused to undergo hydrolysis, and result of the hydrolysis is production of oxygen at a positive electrode, and production of hydrogen at a negative electrode, whereafter the oxygen and hydrogen are released. If the fixing ferrule b has not been firmly tightened, during driving of the car, because car body jumps about continuously, sparks are produced at the battery posts, and there is a possibility of the battery exploding. Hence, there is a need for improvement in the conventional car battery post fixing structure.